Freedom isn't Free
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Sequel to Cat and Mouse. Damon and Elena have been married for several months, are expecting their first baby, and enjoying their lives together. However, all that is disrupted when Damon is kidnapped by Klaus' sister, Rebekah.
1. Chapter 1

**Freedom isn't Free**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: This is the sequel to "Cat and Mouse," which I just came up while still working on the first one (just posted Chapter 14). The plot is this: Damon and Elena have been married for several months and are enjoying their lives together while awaiting the birth of their baby. However, things take a dramatic turn when Damon is kidnapped by Klaus' sister, Rebekah, who raped him when he was sixteen. No spoilers, just follow along.**_

**Chapter 1**

Damon Salvatore had a smile on his face as he walked out of the grocery store, having gone out to buy some caramel apples for his pregnant wife, Elena, who had gotten a craving for them. He had grown accustomed to her weird cravings and was always willing to get her whatever she needed. She was the love of his life, the air he breathed, and he owed her more than she could ever know.

Sure enough, Damon heard his cell phone ring. He picked it up and when he checked the ID, he saw Elena's number and smiled again, pressing "Send" and putting it to his ear.

"Yes, angel?"

"Just wanted to check on you," she replied. "Did you get the caramel apples?"

"I did," said Damon. "I even got something else for you."

"Something else?" said Elena. "Damon, I wasn't craving anything other than the caramel apples."

"I know, but you're going to love this one," said Damon. "I know how much you like read steamy romance novels, so I got you a few new ones."

"You did?" said Elena. "Oh, Damon, you're the best. What did you get?"

"Oh no, you're not getting information from me that easily, Elena," said Damon. "You're going to have to wait until I get home." He heard her sighing on the other end. "It'll all be worth it once I get home, I promise. Think you can hold out until then, _amore mia_?"

"Yeah, I suppose," said Elena. "Just don't take too long getting home, okay? I want to be able to eat while I read one of my books."

"I won't," said Damon. "I'll be home in just a few minutes. I love you, Elena."

"I love you too," said Elena. "See you in a few minutes." Before hanging up, she added, "Oh, and Damon?"

"Yes?"

Elena was about to tell him but then quickly said, "Never mind. I'll tell you when you get home."

Damon sighed when she hung up before he could ask her what it was she was going to tell him. He then pocketed his phone and proceeded to his car. He put the groceries in the back and just before he was about to get in, he heard the sound of a gun being readied behind him and turned around to a man dressed in black from head to toe, like some kind of ninja.

"You Damon Salvatore?"

Damon scowled at him, not sure what this was about. "Who wants to know?"

"I have a message for you from Rebekah," said the man. "She wants to have a word with you."

"Does she?" said Damon. "Well, I have a _reply_ to that message. She can kiss my ass."

With that, he kicked the gun out of the man's hand before landing a swift kick in his groin, hearing a painful groan before landing a succession of punches and kicks and knocking the asshole out within a few seconds.

However, soon after knocking the strange man out, Damon felt a needle being stuck into his needle and a hand clamping itself over his mouth. He tried to struggle, but found it difficult. The liquid in the syringe was a knock-out serum and within the same time it took to knock his opponent out, Damon himself was out cold.

_1 Hour Later..._

The first thing Damon felt when he woke up was a splitting headache. As his vision cleared, he saw that he was in the living room of some house. How the hell did he get here? He didn't remember driving here. He went to move, but found his movements restricted. Looking behind, he saw that he was tied to a chair and when he felt a draft, he saw that he was naked from the chest down.

"It was about bloody time you woke up. I was beginning to think you liked being out cold."

Damon heard a familiar voice and then looked to see who was speaking. His blue eyes went wide when he saw...

"Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled wickedly at him. "Hello, Damon. It's been a while."

"Not a long enough while," said Damon. "What the hell do you want? I severed ties with you a long time ago."

"Apparently," said Rebekah. "I looked at your left hand while my men were tying you up and I saw a ring there. You got married recently, and to that slut, Detective Gilbert."

"Watch your mouth," said Damon. "Elena _isn't_ a slut. She never has been and never will be." He sneered at her. "The only slut _I_ see here is _you_. You made my life miserable, just like your asshole brother did."

Rebekah then slapped him hard across the face, making his nose bleed and then forcing him to look at her. "You little shit, I made you become a man! You had your first sexual experience at my hands!"

"You bitch, you _raped _me!" said Damon. "I didn't want to do it, I even _begged_ you to stop!" He growled in spite of the pain he was in. "If anything, _Elena _was my first sexual experience, not you! You can claim that you were my first all you want, but I'll just tell you that it's bullshit!"

By this time, Rebekah had had enough of Damon's mouth and took out a piece of duct tape, placing it over his mouth.

"If you're quite through, I'm going to put in a little call to your darling Elena and tell her that I have you. If she ever wants to see you again, she has to do exactly what I say." She kissed his cheek, earning her a muffled growl and ignoring the blood that was still oozing from his nose. "Now, you sit there like a good boy and I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that, she walked away, leaving Damon to struggle against his bonds and scream out Elena's name, not giving a shit if it was muffled by the duct tape.

_**Note: Thus begins the sequel to "Cat and Mouse." I know it's not finished yet, but I thought I'd get a jump start on the sequel.**_

_**What do you guys think? Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Okay, three reviews, that's not bad. Now that I've finished "Cat and Mouse," I'm now going to proceed with the next chapter of "Freedom isn't Free," the sequel that I started the other day. No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Damon & Elena's House – That Same Moment..._

Elena stood by the kitchen window, just gazing out at the cars as they zoomed by, hoping that one of them was Damon's. As she stood there, she felt a slight kick in her belly and gently rubbed it with her hand. She was now five months pregnant and was anxiously awaiting the day where she'd finally be meeting the little Salvatore she was carrying within her. She had gone to the doctor earlier today to get her ultrasound and discovered that she was having a boy. That was part of the reason she was so anxious for Damon to come home, so that she could tell him the good news.

A soft purring sound brought Elena out of her reverie and she looked down to see Phantom rubbing against her leg. In the time that she and Damon found him, he had grown considerably and was eating quite well. He had been less than a month old when he was rescued and now, he was close to four months old and the most playful, energetic little rascal that the couple had ever known.

Laughing slightly, Elena carefully picked him up and pet him, earning her some more purring. "Yes, I know, you're anxious for Damon to come home too, aren't you? Well, he should be here any minute."

Just as she finished what she was saying, she heard a knock at the door. Curious, Elena exited the kitchen and approached the door, still holding Phantom in her arms. "Who is it?"

"It's Stefan, Elena."

Stefan? What was he doing here? Although his visit was unexpected, Elena never turned down an opportunity to see her brother-in-law. Opening the door, she smiled when she saw him standing on the porch, a bag in his hand.

"Stefan, hi," she said. "What brings you here?"

"Is it a crime now to drop in on family?"

"No, I guess not," said Elena. "I just didn't expect to see you, that's all." She opened the door further and stepped back. "Come on in."

Stefan smiled and walked in. Phantom meowed and purred when he saw the younger Salvatore brother. "I see your kitten's gotten better since you rescued him."

"Yeah, he's a good boy," said Elena. "True, he was a bit slow to trust us, but once he knew that we weren't going to hurt him, he adjusted fairly well. The vet said that if we hadn't found him, he would've died from either starvation or some other animal would've killed him."

Stefan nodded and handed her the bag. "A little something for the baby. Caroline and I were shopping the other day and she fell in love with it."

Elena smiled and rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that her former roommate, Caroline Forbes, would've planned this. But, she had a good heart, there was no mistaking that.

"I figured as much," she replied, taking the bag from him. "So, how is Caroline?"

"Oh, you know, work, work, work," said Stefan. "I tell you, the District Attorney's office has been swamped lately. Every time I go to see her, she's either on the phone, or signing some document that has to be filed." He sighed. "I don't know how she manages to do it and still look so beautiful."

Elena smiled again when she heard that last statement. Since she introduced them at the wedding three months ago, Stefan and Caroline had been seeing each other quite frequently.

"How's your mother?"

"Oh, good, very good," said Stefan. "Not to mention excited about becoming a grandmother. She even told me that she'll be coming to see you and Damon very soon, so be prepared." Looking around, he added, "Where_ is_ Damon anyway?"

"I sent him out to get caramel apples," said Elena. "He should be home any time now."

Stefan nodded. "Ah, I see, the cravings. I'm surprised you haven't driven him completely nuts yet with those."

"If I have, he's doing a good job of hiding it," said Elena. "But, Damon has been very attentive to my needs and I couldn't ask for anything more than that. I love him, Stefan, and I always will."

Stefan smiled and was about to say something when the phone rang. Not sure who would be calling, Elena handed Phantom to him and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Elena?"

"It is," she replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rebekah, an old friend of Damon's. I'm surprised he hasn't told you about me. We go back a long way, to when he was working for my brother."

Elena blinked. So, Klaus had siblings? She had no idea. But, that didn't make the situation any better. "What does this have to do with..."

"Fine, I'll spare you the pleasantries," said Rebekah. "I have Damon."

"Where is he, you bitch?" said Elena. "What have you done with him? I swear to God, if you hurt him..."

"Oh, don't get your panties in a knot, your hubby is safe," said Rebekah. "In fact, I'll let you talk to him if you don't believe me."

Elena then heard Damon get on the other end. "Elena?"

"Yes, it's me," she replied. "Are you all right? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No, I'm fine, for the most part," said Damon. "I'm so sorry, angel."

"Damon, this isn't your fault," said Elena. "I'm going to get you out of this, I promise. If I saved you from Klaus, I can definitely save you from Rebekah. In fact, I don't give a shit if I'm pregnant. Nothing is going to keep me from finding you."

"Be careful, Elena," said Damon. "I'd hate for anything to happen to you or the baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Damon," said Elena. "I'll save you, you have my word."

Rebekah got on the other end. "You see? He's just fine. And if you want him to stay that way, there's something I need you to do for me."

"I'll do anything to get Damon back."

"Good girl," said Rebekah. "I need you to go to the airport and there, you will go to the lockers. Ask one of the guards for a key to locker #375."

"375?" said Elena. "What's in there?"

"A briefcase containing over a million dollars in unmarked bills."

"Wait, I've seen this movie before," said Elena. "Once I get you what you want, you'll double cross me and kill not only Damon, but me and my baby. How do I know that you're not going to do that?"

"You don't," said Rebekah. "But, you have no other choice in the matter, do you, Detective? You want your beloved Damon back, you have to comply with my demands."

_Rebekah's Hideout – After the Call..._

Rebekah smirked at Damon as she hung up the phone. "Your little wifey's loyalty to you is inspiring. Almost breaks my heart knowing that she probably won't survive this."

"You won't win, Rebekah," said Damon. "You're forgetting that Elena is a cop."

Rebekah laughed. "Oh, really? Well, that's where you're wrong, darling. My other brother, Kol, is working this little operation with me. He knows people, and he'll follow her to the airport, watching her every move. You see, Damon, I've planned out everything. I'm not stupid, like Nik was." She pulled him closer so that their faces were inches apart. "You've gotten to be more handsome than you were the last time I saw you."

Before Damon could say anything, Rebekah kissed him. However, he didn't like the way her lips tasted, having gotten used to Elena's, and bit her bottom lip, making her scream and pull away from him. Growling, she punched him, making his mouth bleed.

"You bastard! How dare you bite me like that!"

Damon panted and spit blood in her face. "That's what you get for thinking that I would _ever_ let you seduce me. I love Elena and only Elena."

Rebekah took another piece of duct tape and put it over his mouth. "You'll learn to appreciate me, Damon. Once I get rid of your precious Elena, you'll belong to me."

_**Note: Man, I am REALLY hating Rebekah! Fear not, guys, she'll get hers. Elena won't stand for this, I guarantee it. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: All right, seven more reviews, that is epic! With that in mind, I'm going to go ahead with Chapter 3 of "Freedom isn't Free," having gotten an idea for it. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! You guys are great! When we last left everyone, Stefan stops by to visit Elena, who is waiting for Damon to return from the store. Then, Rebekah calls and tells her that she has Damon and if she wants to see him alive again, she has to retrieve a briefcase at the airport with over a million dollars in unmarked bills. No spoilers, except the action in this chapter takes place after Rebekah's call.**_

_Damon & Elena's House – After Rebekah's Call..._

Elena had a determined look on her face as she searched the closet in the master bedroom for the black box that she kept her gun in. She knew that she shouldn't be overexerting herself, but this was a matter of life and death. Stefan, who had followed her upstairs, stood in the doorway and watched her, gently petting Phantom and hearing his soft purrs. There was no doubt that he was worried about his sister-in-law, it was evident in his eyes. He wanted to get Damon back just as badly as she did, since he didn't want to lose his brother again after Elena had reunited them, and at the same time, he felt the need to protect Elena, knowing that if he let her do this alone and something bad happened to her or the baby, Damon would never let him hear the end of it, and the last thing he wanted was for Damon to hate him.

"I'm coming with you."

Elena stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Stefan, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you're a civilian. I can't risk you getting hurt."

"You think I give a shit?" he replied. "Elena, I can't let you do this alone. If something happened to you or the baby, Damon would never let me live it down. I want him back as much as you do, but at the same time, your safety is my main concern."

"Again, I appreciate the concern," said Elena. "But, I..."

"I know, I'm a civilian, but I'm also your brother-in-law, and your baby's uncle," said Stefan. "As such, I'm not going to stand back and let you risk your life like this, and for what? Some ransom demand by some crazy bitch who's related to the psycho who took Damon from us years ago? I'm sorry, Elena, but I'm going to have to insist on coming with you. Damon would want me to protect you."

Elena sighed, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle. She had tried to be her usual stubborn self, but Stefan matched her blow for blow, and it was obvious that trying to argue against a Salvatore was futile, especially when said Salvatore was your best friend's boyfriend.

"Fine, Stefan, you can come with me," she said. "It's obvious that trying to argue with you is like shooting at a brick wall with gun loaded with blanks. No matter how hard I try, I can't break through. I realize that you want to protect me and I know that I should've thought about that before deciding to go on this mission, but..."

"You don't have to explain," said Stefan. "You're worried about Damon, and rightfully so. He's your husband and you can't stand the thought of another woman taking him from you."

Elena smiled and went over to him, kissing his cheek, after which she went back to the closet. After a few minutes, she finally found the black box she was looking for. She opened it to reveal her .38 Smith and Wesson Police Issue, which she then immediately holstered. She even grabbed an extra box of bullets in case she needed to reload.

Stefan smiled as well and put Phantom down. The kitten rubbed himself against him and then ran off. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Elena looked at Stefan before heading downstairs to see who would be knocking. When she got there, she saw the last person she and Stefan expected to see. Tyler had a rather serious look on his face.

"Tyler, what have you got?"

"We found Damon's car in the parking lot of the grocery store where he was last seen," he replied. "We also found a man a few feet away from it, whom we have in custody at the moment. If he's working for the one who kidnapped Damon, he'll lead straight to his boss."

Elena nodded. "Anything else?"

Tyler handed her a paper bag. "This was in the back seat."

Elena looked in the bag and saw that it was the caramel apples she had sent Damon out to get. Unfortunately, the caramel was melting within the protective covering. "My caramel apples." She gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God."

Stefan looked at her. "What is it, Elena?"

"This is my fault," she replied. "If I hadn't had that stupid craving, Rebekah wouldn't have kidnapped Damon. Don't you get it, Stefan? By sending him out there, I led her to him." Hot tears stung her eyes. "If anything happens to him, it'll be on me."

Stefan hugged her to him, running his fingers through her hair. "No, Elena, this wasn't your fault."

Elena sobbed against him. "Yes, it was. I was selfish, and because of that, I allowed this to happen."

Stefan stepped back, gently clutching her arms in his hands. "Elena, listen to me, okay? You had nothing to do with this. I know you think so, but you're not to blame, _Rebekah_ is. Damon wouldn't want you to blame yourself for something you didn't do. He would want you to be strong and do whatever it takes to save him."

Elena sniffed. He had a point. She wasn't doing herself any good by blaming herself for causing this.

"You're right, he would want me to be at my bravest," she said. "If I let myself break, Rebekah wins. I can't give her that satisfaction. If she messes with one Salvatore, she messes with all the Salvatores."

Stefan smiled. "Now, _that's _the Elena I know and love."

Tyler, who was listening to this, spoke up then. "I'd hate to break up this little love fest, but we've still got a kidnapping investigation going on. What's our next move?"

"When Rebekah called me earlier, she mentioned the ransom demand," said Elena. "There's a briefcase in one of the lockers at the airport containing over a million dollars in unmarked bills. She wants to retrieve it for her if I want to see Damon alive again."

"Kind of a tall order, isn't it?" said Tyler. "What if she decides to kill you?"

"That's where I come in," said Stefan, answering the question for Elena. "I plan on protecting Elena and the baby. Damon would never forgive me if let them get hurt or worse." He saw that Tyler was about to protest and added, "And if you try to stop me, I'll neuter you."

Elena blinked at his threat. "Stefan!"

"No, he needs to be put in his place," said Stefan, looking at her. "I'm not about to deterred from rescuing my brother." He turned to Tyler again. "Are we going to have a problem here, or you going to let me help Elena stop this bitch from achieving her goal?"

Tyler shook his head. "No, not at all."

"Good, at least I know we're on the same page," said Stefan. "Though, I still intend on kicking your ass for what you put Caroline through."

Elena blinked again. "Stefan, stop it! You're not helping me or Damon like this!"

Stefan looked at her again and sighed. He hated to admit, she had a point. This was neither the time nor the place for petty disputes, especially when his brother was in danger.

_**Note: Here you go, Chaper 3 of "Freedom isn't Free." Stay tuned to see what's in store for our heroes!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Okay, after reading Chapter 2 of taekwongirl360's story, "Safe Until Then" (which was fabulous), I decided to update my "Cat and Mouse" sequel, "Freedom isn't Free." Thank you so much for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome! No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Later..._

Elena kept her eyes on the road as she drove toward the airport. Although Rebekah hadn't been specific as to when she was supposed to go, Elena thought that it was best to just go. Besides, Damon's life and freedom rested solely on her getting that briefcase filled with money. However, there was something not quite right about this whole thing, especially the briefcase in the locker in question.

Stefan noticed that she was quiet and said, "Elena, are you okay? You haven't said three words since we started."

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking," she replied. "Mainly about the briefcase I'm supposed to get at the airport."

"What about it?"

"Well, it just seems weird that Rebekah would have something like that stashed there," said Elena. "And have it contain unmarked bills? Something doesn't seem right. She didn't say what she wanted it for or why it was so special to her."

"Maybe she robbed a bank and that's where she hid the money," said Stefan. "Think about it, Elena, thousands of people pass through that airport every day, either catching a flight to somewhere or just returning from somewhere. No one would suspect someone stashing a briefcase with money in a locker. Unless, of course, Rebekan threatened the guard when she asked for the locker."

Elena nodded, but before she could say anything, she saw Stefan looking at the rear view mirror.

"Stefan, what's wrong?"

Stefan kept his eyes on the mirror and replied, "There's a white van behind us. It's been following us for the past several blocks. I didn't think much of it, since it would probably turn down the next block, but it's still following us."

Elena looked in the mirror and saw that Stefan was indeed telling the truth. A white van was indeed following them. "Shit! What are we going to do?"

Stefan didn't answer her, but reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, a Glock 9mm, which made Elena's eyes go wide. What the hell?

"Stefan, what the hell are you going to do with that gun?"

"Simple. I'm going to shoot at the tires of the van, therefore slowing the bastard down," he replied, placing the mazagine into the chamber and rolled down the window. "Just keep driving."

Elena felt her heart hammer. "You mean you had a gun on you this whole time and you never _told_ me?"

"I told you I was going to protect you, Elena, and damn it, that's what I'm going to do," said Stefan. "Like I said, just keep driving."

"I just hope you know what you're doing," said Elena. "I want to get my husband back, but I also don't want my brother-in-law to do something stupid."

Stefan nodded and climbed about half way out of the window, taking careful aim at the front and back tires of the van. As he readied the gun, Stefan hoped beyond hope that his aim was true, or they'd really be in deep shit.

Once he was sure he had a clear shot, Stefan opened fire and to his satisfaction, the first bullet punctured the front tire. He fired again and the second bullet hit its target as well, sending the van skidding to the side of the road. Stefan breathed a sigh of relief before climbing back into the car and rolling the window back up, placing the gun on the seat. Elena, who had been watching the road throughout the whole thing, but glanced into her side mirror occasionally to see what was going on, stole a glance at him.

"Well?"

"I think we lost them," he replied. "They're going to be stuck on the side of the road for a while, which gives us time to get to the airport."

"I still don't understand why you have that gun on you," said Elena. "Does your mother know you're packing heat?"

"Of course she does," said Stefan. "In fact, she's the one who insisted that I get a gun." He picked up the gun and looked at it. "Yeah, I got this baby last year, and I've gone to the firing range to learn how to shoot. You never know when something like this will come in handy."

"Well, it certainly did come in handy when you bought us time back there." Elena felt another kick, placing a hand on her belly. "Easy there, little one, it's okay."

"What's the matter?"

"It's the baby," said Elena. "I think he's mad at me."

Stefan blinked. "'He'?"

"Yeah, it's a boy."

"Wow, that's great," said Stefan. "Does Damon know about it?"

"No, not yet," said Elena. "In fact, I was going to tell him before he got kidnapped." She sighed. "God, Stefan, I just hope that nothing happens to him. Damon is the best thing that ever happened to me and if I lost him, I don't know what I'd do."

Stefan placed a gentle hand on hers. "Don't worry, Elena, we'll get him back."

Elena smiled at him and, speeding up a little, continued on toward the airport to get the briefcase.

_Rebekah's Hideout – That Same Moment..._

Damon struggled against his bonds, trying to get himself loose. He couldn't let Rebekah carry out her plan, no matter what. He also couldn't let Elena risk herself like this. True, he admired her courage and the fire within her, which was what attracted him to her in the first place, but she was pregnant and Damon didn't want to lose the family he had worked so hard to get.

The rope cut into his wrists as he struggled, the blood soaking the fibers. Thankfully, his screams of pain were muffled by the duct tape. Still, Damon had to break free and he didn't give a shit if he hurt himself in the process.

He was still struggling when the phone rang. Funny, who would be calling now? Rebekah picked it up after the second ring, apparently pissed that she was getting a call at an inopportune time.

"Yes?"

"Rebekah, it's Kol."

"This had better be important," said Rebekah. "Or I'll hang up on you right now."

"It is important," said Kol. "I was following Damon's wife and then, out of nowhere, some crazy bloke shoots my front and back tires, forcing me off the side of the road. That means that she's got someone protecting her."

"Really?" said Rebekah. "Who? One of her police friends?"

"I don't think so," said Kol. "Not unless you know of a cop by the name of Stefan."

"Damon's brother, I should've known," said Rebekah. "This seriously is going to ruin everything. That little bitch is better than I thought." She sighed. "No matter, get in touch with one of your men and tell them that Elena is on her way to the airport, and she has someone with her."

Damon felt relief going through him. He had a feeling that Stefan would protect Elena and the baby until they got him back, which was good. Even though he had no idea when his brother had gotten a gun, he still had a renewed sense of faith that Elena would be all right as long as Stefan was there.

He waited until Rebekah left the room before he resumed his efforts to free himself, hoping that if he'd break through the ropes in time.

_**Note: Here, for your reading pleasure, is Chapter 4 of "Freedom isn't Free." Bet you weren't expecting Stefan to have a gun on his person, huh? You know me, guys, I like to throw in a little plot twist to make the story interesting. Don't worry, guys, Damon will get free, I promise! Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Okay, guys, I'm going to update "Freedom isn't Free," since I got an idea for it a couple of days ago and wanted to write it. Thank you so much for the reviews so far. You guys are the best! When we last left everyone, Stefan gets rid of a van that is following Elena by shooting at its tires, and Damon is now working on escaping from Rebekah. No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Airport – After the Narrow Escape from the Van..._

Stefan made sure that he didn't leave Elena's side as they walked into the airport. After what happened earlier with the white van, he wasn't taking any chances. In fact, he didn't give a shit if he got shot while protecting her, as long as she got out of it in one piece with the briefcase.

"What locker are we looking for again?"

His question brought Elena out of her reverie and she said, "375. Rebekah told me to ask the guard for the key." She shook her head. "Another thing that bugs me is that she didn't give any other instructions."

"Maybe we'll find out after we get the briefcase," said Stefan. "The instructions might be in the form of something else, like a note that was planted in the locker. I don't know, I'm just guessing."

"You could be right," said Elena. "But, we won't know for sure until we open locker 375." She saw a guard sitting at a desk. "Come on, let's ask him where the lockers are and for the key to the locker we're looking for."

Stefan nodded and followed her toward the desk, looking around to see if anyone was following them. He wasn't paranoid, far from it. He just wanted to make sure that Elena was safe. He also wondered if Damon was okay, wherever he was. He would've hated for this to have to been for nothing and Rebekah killed him while she was waiting. But, then, the ransom would've been useless if Damon was dead.

_Damn it, Stefan, don't think like that,_ he thought. _Your brother is alive. He's a Salvatore, and Salvatores are survivors. Hang in there, Damon, Elena and I are going to get you out of this, I promise._

Elena approached the guard and said, "Excuse me, sir? I was wondering if I could have the key to my locker, number 375?"

The guard eyed her strangely. "I'll have to see some ID, ma'am."

Elena showed him her badge. "Will this do?"

The guard looked at the badge. "Yes." He handed her the key. "Anything special in there, Detective Gilbert?"

"No, not really," said Elena. "It's just that my husband told me that he left his lucky rabbit's foot in there and called me from the office, frantic about it. Guess he needed it for luck because he has this big meeting and doesn't want to screw things."

Stefan raised an eyebrow at what Elena was saying. He couldn't believe she was lying to a security guard, but she was probably doing it so as not to arouse any suspicion. _I guess it was better than telling him about the briefcase full of money,_ he thought.

The guard nodded, seeming to buy it, and Elena smiled as she took the key and motioned for Stefan to follow her to the airport lockers. As they walked, he continued to look around to see if they were being followed.

Elena noticed what he was doing and said, "Do you think they followed us?"

"So far, I don't see anyone other people rushing to their flights," he replied. "Still, it never hurts to be on your guard, no matter what." He raised an eyebrow again. "By the way, nice bluff. You had that guard hanging on to your every word."

"Are you kidding? I was nervous the whole time," said Elena. "Anyway, I had to lie. If I told him that there was a briefcase with money in it, he would think that I was a bank robber impersonating an officer, which would've gotten me arrested and I would've blown any chance of getting Damon back." She sighed. "Thanks, though."

Stefan smiled and it wasn't long before they found locker 375. Elena sighed again as she took the key out and placed it in the lock. She heard it click and when she opened the locker, there stood the briefcase. Elena looked at Stefan and removed the briefcase from the locker. Stefan saw that it was kind of heavy, so he took it from her.

Elena panted. "Thank you."

"No problem," he replied. "You really shouldn't be lifting heavy stuff in your condition." He looked at the briefcase. "Is this it?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah. Right where Rebekah told me it would be. See any instructions on what to do next?"

Stefan was about to answer her when he heard Elena's cell phone go off. "I think we're about to get them now. Rebekah is probably calling you."

Elena took her phone out of her pocket and checked the ID. It said, "Unlisted," but she knew that it was probably Rebekah, since she wouldn't be that stupid to use a listed number. Clearing her throat, she picked it up.

"Gilbert."

"Did you get the briefcase?"

"I did," said Elena. "I got to the airport a few minutes ago."

"Listen, you little bitch," said Rebekah. "I know that you have someone helping you. I just got a call from the driver of the white van, and he told me that his front and back tires were shot and he was forced off the side of the road."

"He didn't leave me any other choice," said Elena. "I had to do what was necessary to shake him. Who's the bitch now, Rebekah? Just so we're clear, you're not going to win this. I'm going to get my Damon back from you and I'm going to see it to you're in jail for a long time for threatening my family. Hell, I'll even see to it that you're put on death row and that I have a front row seat for when they strap you to that gurney the day of your execution and administer the lethal injection."

For a few minutes, there was silence until Rebekah said, "All right, here are your next instructions."

_Rebekah's Hideout – That Same Moment..._

Damon continued to struggle against his bonds and then finally, he felt the rope come loose. Finally! Once he got his hands free, he removed the duct tape from his mouth and looked at his wrists, not liking the condition they were in. Of course, he couldn't worry about that right now. The most important thing was getting the hell out of there. But, first, he had a little business to take care of.

No sooner did he get free than Damon heard a gun being readied and he turned to see one of Rebekah's men standing behind him.

"Don't you dare move."

Damon smirked. "And what are you going to do if I refuse?"

"If you refuse, you'll be dead."

"No, that's what _you're_ going to be."

Before the man could answer him, Damon lunged at him and knocked him to the floor, after which he snapped his neck. Panting, Damon then grabbed the unlucky man's gun and extra magazine of bullets, after which he dragged his body to a nearby room, returning a few minutes later dressed in the dead man's clothes. To be honest, they looked hideous, but Damon couldn't be picky, especially since he had gotten a weapon out of the deal.

"I knew it would be a matter of time before you tried to escape me."

Hearing that familiar voice, Damon saw Rebekah standing there. However, he showed no fear toward her, only anger and resentment.

"I'm not _trying_ to escape you, Rebekah," he replied. "I'm actually _going_ to escape you." He pointed the stolen gun at her. "You made one mistake, and that was threatening my family. I don't _take_ that shit lightly. I intend on sending you to hell, the same place I sent Klaus. I'm sure he'd _love_ the company."

"You bastard," said Rebekah. "How can you choose that slut over me? _I_ wanted to be the one carrying your child, and the one you woke up next to every morning. I could've given you everything, Damon, and you threw it away, and for..._her_. What does _she_ have that I don't?"

Damon growled. "For one thing, I don't love you, Rebekah. How can I love someone who took my virginity by force? The only way I'd _ever_ love you is if I allowed myself to succumb to Stockholm syndrome, and unfortunately for you, I didn't."

By that time, Rebekah had had enough and lunged at him. However, Damon was too quick and opened fire, the bullet hitting her in the chest and sending her to the floor. Afterward, he went over to her and knelt down before, grabbing her face to make her meet his blue eyes, which were practically burning with rage.

"If you see Klaus when you arrive in hell, be sure to send him my regards."

With that, Damon snapped Rebekah's neck. Once that was done, he headed out of the house, grabbing some keys, and to the driveway, where he saw a black Dodge Viper. Wasting no time, he climbed into the driver's seat, started the engine and drove off. Although Rebekah was dead, he still had to deal with her other brother, Kol, who was no doubt after Elena and Stefan.

_Hang on, you two, _he thought. _I'm on my way._

_**Note: YES! Rebekah's dead and Damon has escaped and on his way to help Stefan and Elena. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Hey, guys! Just thought I'd update "Freedom isn't Free." Thank you for the great reviews so far! You guys are amazing. When we last left everyone, Stefan and Elena get the briefcase from the airport and Damon kills Rebekah and escapes, determined to get to his wife and brother before Kol gets to them. No spoilers, except the action takes place after Damon's escape.**_

_After Damon's Escape..._

Stefan looked all around as he and Elena proceeded to Elena's car as they left the airport. Rebekah had instructed them to go to the bus terminal downtown and wait for one of her associates to come and take it from them. It sounded simple enough, even though Stefan couldn't help but get the suspicion that something wasn't right about the whole thing.

No sooner did he and Elena walk out than Stefan saw what looked like a Dodge Viper driving toward them. Not sure who this was, but not about to take any chances, Stefan reached into his pocket with his free hand, his fingers closing on the weapon. Once the car stopped, he took it out and aimed it at the door.

"All right, step out of the car," he said. "Let me see who you are."

Elena watched as the car door opened and her eyes widened when she saw...

"Damon!"

Damon smiled. "The one and only."

Hot tears stinging her eyes, Elena went over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck, mindful of her belly, kissing him passionately. Damon slowly wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss, happy to see that she was all right. After a few minutes, they stepped back, breaking the kiss, brown eyes meeting blue.

"Oh, Damon, I was so scared," said Elena, tears streaming down her face. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"The feeling is mutual," her husband replied. "But, I'm here now, and that's all that really matters."

Elena smiled through her tears and then brought Damon's hand down to her belly, allowing him to feel the baby kicking underneath. "The baby is happy that his father is okay." 

"Wait, 'his'?" said Damon. "Elena, what are you talking about?"

"We're having a son," said Elena. "That's what I wanted to tell you before you got kidnapped."

Damon smiled. "I'm glad you told me, because that makes me just as happy as the fact that I was able to find you in time."

Stefan cleared his throat. "Not to break up this little reunion, but I'm curious about something. Did Rebekah let you go?"

"No, I escaped." Damon then stepped out of the embrace to show his brother the marks on his wrists. "Here's the proof if you don't believe me. Oh, and I killed Rebekah just before I escaped, so you don't have to worry about her following me."

Elena gasped when she saw Damon's wrists. "Shit, that looks bad." She looked at Damon again. "Damon, we have to get you to the hospital and have your wrists fixed before you get an infection. I don't like the condition they're in."

"No, I can't," said Damon. "Not while Kol is out there."

Stefan and Elena looked at each other and then Stefan looked at Damon, saying, "Kol?"

"Rebekah's other brother," said Damon. "I heard her talking to him on the phone. I don't remember much of the conversation, but he said something about the white van he was driving was shot in both the front and back tires." He nodded at his brother's gun. "With your gun." He raised an eyebrow. "Does Mom know you have a gun, Stefan?"

"Yeah," said Stefan. "In fact, she told me to buy it." He sighed. "So, what's our next move? We still have the briefcase with your ransom in it. We have to take it to the bus depot, where our contact will come for it."

"Too risky," said Damon. "Kol will probably be there, with a few of his closest friends."

"What are we going to do?" Elena had a worried look on her face when she said that, mostly because she was concerned about Damon's wrists.

"The only thing we can do," said Damon. "Kill Kol before he kills us."

Stefan nodded and smiled. "Count me in. I want to finish what I started with that asshole's tires."

"Good, I'm definitely going to need your assistance on this, brother," said Damon. "The sooner we deal with the son of a bitch, the better off we'll be."

Elena spoke up then. "And me? What am I going to be doing?"

"Go to Atlanta," said Damon. "My mom will keep you and the baby safe."

"What?" said Elena. "But, Damon, I want to help you with Kol. What good would I be if I went to stay with your mother?"

"I'm looking out for you and the baby," said Damon. "I know you think I don't want you to help, but I'll feel better knowing that you're safe. Kol won't stop until you're dead and the safest place for you will be with my mother."

Elena sighed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "All right, I'll stay with your mother. At least, until this bullshit with Kol is taken care of." She looked at Damon. "Before I go, I need you to promise me something."

"Sure, _amore mia_."

"Stay alive," said Elena. "I don't want to lose you, not now, not ever."

Damon smiled and kissed her. "You have my word, Elena. I'll come out of this alive, I promise you."

Elena returned his kiss and climbed into her car. She wanted to ask if she had time to get her suitcase, but decided against it. If Kol was indeed after her, going home to get clothes and things was probably not. Besides, she was sure that Elizabetta would be able to take her shopping for something suitable, like some newer maternity clothes.

Not wasting any time, Elena started the car and drove off, leaving Damon and Stefan alone. They then climbed into the Viper, placing the briefcase into the back seat, and before Damon could open the driver's side, Stefan stopped him.

"Better let me drive," he said. "You're in no condition to drive."

Damon wanted to protest, but stopped himself, knowing it would do him no good. "All right, you can drive."

Smiling, Stefan got in on the driver's side, taking the keys from Damon. Damon climbed into the passenger side and looked out the window as Stefan started the car and off they went toward the bus depot.

_**Note: Thus ends Chapter 6 of "Freedom isn't Free." **_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Okay, guys, I got an idea for the next chapter of "Freedom isn't Free," and thought I'd write it. Thank you for the reviews so far. You guys are the best! When we last left everyone, Damon and Elena reunited, and Damon says that Rebekah's other brother, Kol, is still a threat, and, out of concern for her and the baby, sends Elena to Atlanta to be with his mother while he and Stefan take care of Kol. No spoilers, except the action in the chapter is divided into two parts: first part deals with Damon and Stefan, and the other deals with Elena. Don't ask, just take it as it's written.**_

Damon looked out the window as Stefan drove, not saying much. He was thinking about Elena and how disappointed she was about not joining them on their mission. However, he had done what he did to protect her and the baby. If he had allowed her to come along, chances are they'd be in danger, and he couldn't risk that, not after he had just reunited with her.

"Penny for your thoughts, Damon?"

Damon was startled out of his reverie by Stefan's voice. Obviously, he had noticed his brother's silence and was concerned about him.

"I'm okay, just thinking about Elena."

"You did the right thing," said Stefan. "This isn't something that someone in her condition should be getting involved in. It'll be safer for her in Atlanta."

Damon nodded. "By the way, thank you for looking after her for me until I was able to get away from Rebekah. I know that you love Elena as much as I do, and I appreciate that you stayed with her and made sure that she was protected."

"She did try to discourage me at first, telling me that because I was a civilian, she couldn't risk me getting hurt," said Stefan. "But, I didn't back down. I told her that you wouldn't like if anything happened to her and the baby if she did this alone."

"Still, I appreciated that you were with her," said Damon. "Even though she had her gun on her, the baby's safety is top priority."

Stefan smiled and then, he grew serious again. "So, what's your plan to deal with Kol?"

"I know I said going to the bus depot is too risky, but we should do it anyway," said Damon. "The only thing is, we don't go in."

"Don't go in?" said Stefan. "But, Damon, what if Kol thinks we're not going to show?"

"I'm getting to that," said Damon. "See, Kol doesn't know Rebekah is dead. So, when he starts to think we're not coming, he'll try to call her and leave her a message on her voice mail, thinking that she'll call him back." He looked at his brother. "With me so far?"

"I think so," said Stefan. "So, what's going to happen after Kol doesn't get a call back from Rebekah?"

"That's when we spring the trap," said Damon. "We wait until he comes out of the building and then, we drive by him and I'll let the son of a bitch have it." He took out the gun he had stolen from the henchman he killed. "With this. You're not the only one who's packing heat, Stefan. Just before I killed Rebekah, I killed one of her thugs and stole his clothes, as well as his weapon."

"What about the money?" said Stefan. "We can't keep it. It was probably stolen from a bank and stashed at the airport months ago. If we keep it, we'll get arrested, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that, right?"

"No, especially not after Elena got Caroline's boss to pardon me for the crimes Klaus made me commit," said Damon. "Don't worry, we won't keep the money, even though it would make a decent sized scholarship fund for the baby."

"Nice as that sounds, we still can't keep the money," said Stefan. "We'll have to get something else set up for him." He sighed. "So, getting back to the plan, do you think it'll work?"

"It has to," said Damon. "Our family's safety is riding on this, Stefan, and we can't afford to fail."

_Home of Elisabetta Salvatore, Atlanta, Georgia – Later..._

Elena pulled her car into the driveway of her mother-in-law's house, sighing after she killed the engine. She opened the door and walked up the sidewalk leading up to the front door, smiling as she remembered the first time she had ever come here, which was the day Damon proposed to her. As she approached the porch, she saw the front door opening and Elisabetta stepped out. Elena had called her while on the road, letting her know she was coming, and she wanted to greet her daughter-in-law.

With a smile on her face, she said, "I swear to God, I must have ESP or something, because I was just thinking about you when you called me and told me you were coming."

"Yeah, probably," said Elena. "I'm sorry that the call was last minute, but..."

"Oh, don't be silly, Elena," said Elisabetta. "You know you're welcome to come here whenever you feel the need." She stepped back further and opened the door so that Elena could enter the house. "Now, what's going on? Your call did sound a bit urgent."

"It would seem that a face from Damon's past resurfaced," said Elena. "Her name was Rebekah, and she was Klaus' sister."

Elisabetta raised an eyebrow. "Why are you referring to her in the past tense?"

"She's dead," said Elena. "See, she kidnapped Damon, but he killed her before he escaped her. But, her death didn't end the threat. Now, there's another sibling of Klaus' out there named Kol. Stefan and Damon are going to deal with him."

"And you aren't with them?"

"Damon sent me here for protection," said Elena. "He told me that the safest place for me is here with you. So, until Kol is dealt with." She heard her cell phone ring. "Hold on, let me see who's calling me." She checked the ID and saw Tyler's name. Strange, what was he calling about?

"Who is it, Elena?"

"Tyler, one of my friends at work." She pressed "Send" and brought the phone to her ear. "Gilbert."

"Oh, Elena, thank God, I kept trying to call you at home, but you weren't answering."

"Of _course_ I wasn't answering, you idiot, I'm not even _at_ home right now," said Elena. "I'm at my mother-in-law's house. Now, what's going on? I can't talk long, because I don't know if my phone is being bugged."

"This won't take long," said Tyler. "I did some checking about that briefcase of money that Rebekah sent you to get. It was stolen from the Virginia Savings Bank about two, three months ago. The money was never found, and the bank manager told me the robbery was committed after hours, so nobody was hurt."

"Damon and Stefan still have the briefcase," said Elena. "I got it from an airport locker."

"That's probably why it was never found."

"Did the report tell you who the thief or thieves are?"

"Not really," said Tyler. "But, we've got footage from the security camera. Maybe it'll tell us."

Elena nodded. "Good. Analyze the footage and keep me posted on your findings."

Upon getting Tyler's affirmative, Elena hung up and then sat on the couch, joined by Elisabetta a second later, who had a look of curiosity and confusion on her face.

"What did he say?"

"The money Rebekah told me to get was stolen a few months ago," said Elena. "Since it was committed after hours, no one knows just who did it, but Tyler has security footage from the robbery, so we'll know who did it after a careful analysis." She felt another kick from the baby. "Ow, take it easy, little one." She looked at Elisabetta. "The baby is worried about his father. I can tell from the way he's kicking me."

Elisabetta blinked. "'He'? You're having a boy?"

Elena nodded. "Yes. I just told Damon before I left." She smiled. "He was excited."

Elisabetta smiled as well and hugged her. She was definitely looking forward to the arrival of her new grandson and in that moment, she had a silent vow that she'd do everything in her power to make sure that Elena and the baby were safe.

_**Note: Here it is, Chapter 7 of "Freedom isn't Free." **_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Freedom isn't Free," Damon and Stefan discuss their plan for dealing with Kol. Meanwhile, Elena arrives in Atlanta to take shelter with Elisabetta, where she finds out that the bag of money she had retrieved from the locker at the airport had been stolen from a bank some several months earlier.**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews so far! You guys are the best!**_

_Home of Elisabetta Salvatore, Atlanta, Georgia..._

Elena sighed as she sat by the window in the living room, her hand gently rubbing her stomach and feeling the baby kicking. It had been nearly two hours since she arrived in Atlanta and although she did feel safe, she couldn't help but worry about Damon and Stefan. She was tempted to go to them, but the thing that was stopping her was the fact that if she did, she'd be putting the baby in danger.

She was startled out of her reverie a few minutes later by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Checking the ID, she saw Damon's number and a smile appeared on her face. _Probably calling to check up on me,_ she thought.

Eager to hear his voice, she pressed "Send" and brought the phone to her ear. "Damon?"

"Yes, angel, it's me," he replied. "Did you get to Atlanta okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Elena. "Your mother is looking after me." She sighed. "I've been worrying about you and Stefan the whole time, though. I know that you two can handle yourselves, but I can't help but worry."

"I know, and I appreciate that you're concerned, Elena," said Damon. "I promise you, this whole nightmare is all going to be over soon. Once we get rid of Kol, we won't have to worry about anyone threatening our family."

"I hope so," said Elena. "I mean, after everything we went through, we deserve to be happy. Our son deserves to grow up where he won't be in danger. The less we have to deal with people from your past, the better off we'll all be."

"I definitely agree," said Damon. "This shouldn't take too long, and then, once Kol is dead, Stefan and I will return the money to the bank and we'll come to Atlanta."

"I'll be waiting."

"That's my girl," said Damon. "Just hang in there a little while longer, okay? I'll call you after we leave the bank."

"Okay," said Elena. "Be careful and stay safe. Both of you."

"We will," said Damon. "I love you, Elena."

"I love you too, Damon, and I'll see you soon."

With that, she hung up and sighed again. Elisabetta, who had been in the kitchen making tea, came into the living room, a tray in her hands. "Was that Damon on the phone?"

"Yeah, he was calling to check up on me," said Elena. "It felt good to hear his voice. I've been worried ever since I got here. Bad enough I had to deal with him getting kidnapped, but having to wait while he and Stefan deal with the brother of the bitch responsible for this mess is beyond nerve-wracking." She felt the baby kick her. "Easy in there, little one. Daddy's going to be okay, I promise."

"Probably sensed how worried you are," said Elisabetta. "Babies have the ability to detect when their parents are worried, sad, happy, or even angry. Could have something to deal with the bond that begins in the womb."

"Maybe," said Elena. "I just want this whole thing to be over and go back to the way things were before our lives were disrupted."

_Bus Terminal – That Same Moment..._

Stefan pulled the Viper to a stop just a few feet from the entrance to the bus terminal, ignoring his pounding heart. He couldn't help but get the suspicion that Kol might try to turn the tables on them. Not to mention the fact that he might have a serious grudge against him since he was the one who shot the tires out from under from him.

Damon noticed that his brother was anxious. "Don't get cold feet on me, Stefan. I need you in order for this to work."

"I can't help it," he replied. "Kol could have something in store for us."

"Then, we'll have to make sure that whatever he has up his sleeve, he doesn't get to use it."

Stefan hesitated. He wanted to believe his brother, but something just didn't feel right about the situation they were about to get themselves into. He also thought about Elena and the baby. What if they were led into a false sense of security and one of Kol's associates followed her to Atlanta, just waiting for the opportune time to strike? Worst yet, what if Kol wasn't the real enemy? What if there was more to this than they thought?

"Damon, wait a minute."

Damon looked at him. "What?"

"What if Kol isn't the real enemy here?" said Stefan. "What if he and Rebekah were part of something bigger? I mean, you worked for Klaus, you had to have seen something. I know that you don't like discussing your past and you want to move forward, especially now that you're about to become a father, but try to remember anything that might be useful."

Damon sighed. "Well, Klaus did mention that he was grooming me for some sort of operation that was bigger than the one he was involved in, and when I asked what it was, he said that his father has this huge empire that he's been building, and Klaus wanted no part of it, so he was trying to build an empire even bigger than the old man's."

"And he needed you to help him?"

"Yes," said Damon. "He said I was important to his operation being a success." He sighed again. "I just never knew how serious it actually became until the war between Klaus and his father nearly came to a head. Klaus wanted to kill the old man, but the old man evaded him every time."

Not giving Stefan a chance to reply, he added, "So, yes, Stefan, there is something much bigger here."

"So killing Kol won't end it?"

"Not even close," said Damon. "Killing Kol will draw the old man out of whatever hole he's hiding in. Our family will never be safe as long as the old man is alive."

"Why kill Kol?" said Stefan. "Why not keep him alive and then use him as bait? That way, we can kill both of them? I mean, think about it, Damon, you want to end this nightmare once and for all, so, why not kill two birds with one stone?"

Damon's eyes went wide and he looked at Stefan, a sly smirk on his face. "Stefan, you clever little bastard, that's a _great_ idea!" He laughed. "All right, change of plans. When Kol comes out of the terminal, we grab him, tie him up, and call the old man. Tell him that we've got his precious little boy in our clutches and if he wants to see him alive again, he'll come to us with the ransom. Only he'll be dead before he can give it to us."

Stefan smiled and then, he saw Kol coming out of the terminal. He looked like he was on the phone. "Damon, there he is. He's trying to get in touch with Rebekah. Should we grab him now?"

"Not yet," said Damon. "We wait until after he hangs up."

Kol, unaware that anything was going to happen to him, waited for Rebekah to answer her phone. He tapped his foot impatiently as it rang and rang, checking his watch every few seconds. Finally, he got the machine and listened to Rebekah's recorded voice. At the sound of the beep, he sighed and began to leave a message for her.

"Rebekah, this is the third time I've tried to call you," he said. "I don't know where you are or what you're doing, but when you get this, call me back."

The second he hung up, Damon and Stefan saw that as their cue to move in. They drove up to where Kol was and Damon hit him over the back of the head with the butt of his stolen gun, knocking him out. Once he was out cold, he pulled him into the car, unrolling some duct tape he had found in the back and binding his hands behind his back with it. Once his wrists were bound, Damon took another piece and placed it over his mouth.

Looking at Stefan when he was done, he said, "All right, the prisoner is secure. Let's find somewhere private and call the old man with our 'ransom.'"

Stefan nodded. "Got it."

With that, he stepped on the gas and drove away from the terminal, again ignoring his pounding heart. What he and Damon were doing was reckless and it might even backfire on them, but at least this would guarantee their family's safety.

_**Note: I know, I'm behind on my updates, but I hope the wait was worth it, guys. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Freedom isn't Free," Damon calls Elena to check on her, after which he and Stefan change their plans regarding Kol. Instead of killing him, they decide to hold him hostage to lure his father out and then, kill the both of them.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome.**_

_Docks – Later..._

Damon couldn't help but get a feeling of deja vu as he and Stefan walked into the warehouse by the docks, bringing the still unconscious Kol with them. They had chosen this place because it seemed private enough for their plan to be put into action.

"Where should I put him?"

Stefan's question brought Damon out of his reverie and he nodded toward a chair near the center of the room. "Over there. I'll get some rope." He heard Kol stirring a bit. "Better hurry, he's not going to be out for much longer."

Stefan nodded and placed Kol in the chair in question and Damon found some rope nearby, which they tied over the duct tape they bound his wrists with. Once they were done, Stefan looked at his brother, a concerned look on his face.

"Okay, we got him here," he said. "Should we call the old man or..."

"No, not yet," said Damon. "I want to get some information out of this bastard first. Find out why he was after us." He took the duct tape off Kol's mouth. "This might get a bit rough, Stefan, so you might want to..."

"I don't care, I'm staying."

"I mean it, this is going to get rough," said Damon. "I don't want you to see what I'm going to do. Go outside."

"I said I don't care," said Stefan. "Damon, I know you want to protect me and I respect that, but I want to find out why we were targeted just as badly as you do. So, don't tell me to stay out of it, damn it, because I won't. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Oh, will you two stop with the arguing? It's pathetic."

Kol's voice snapped Damon and Stefan to attention and, fuming, Damon punched him, causing his lip to bleed.

"Well, at least I didn't have to wake you," he said. "Now, why are you targeting my family?"

"The primary target was really that slut, Detective Gilbert," said Kol. "You were merely a pawn to lure her into a trap. At least, that's what _Rebekah_ told me." He smirked in spite of the pain he was in. "By the way, Damon, how is your little wifey? I hear you're having a blessed event."

Damon fumed again and hit him again. "Watch your mouth, Kol, or I'll knock it clear off your face. You don't get to talk about Elena, especially not in that way. She's _not_ a slut, and she never will be either."

Not giving Kol a chance to reply, he added, "Where's Mikael? What's he up to?"

Kol sneered at him. "Screw you."

Damon growled and hit him again, not caring if his mouth was filling with blood. "Wrong answer, asshole. You have no idea what's going to happen to you within the next several hours. See, my brother and I are going to call Mikael and tell him we have his little prized puppy. Then, when he comes here with the 'ransom' that we're asking for, we're going to put bullets in both your heads."

"Go ahead, put your little plan into action," said Kol, spitting out blood. "You have no idea what this will cost you."

"Yeah, keep giving me your empty threats, Kol," said Damon. "Pretty soon, that mouth of yours is going to be silenced for good." He looked at Stefan. "I've had enough. Stefan, call Mikael. Tell him where we are and to bring the ransom."

Stefan nodded. "How much should we demand?"

"I don't know, about $500,000," said Damon. "That should suffice."

Stefan took out his phone and looked at Kol. Shit, he looked terrible. His mouth was filled with blood from the punches he had taken from Damon's fists, but he didn't say anything, just did as Damon had said and dialed Mikael's number. After several rings, he heard an older man's voice on the other end.

"Yes?"

Stefan didn't hesitate as he said, "Listen up, old man, we've got Kol, and whether he lives or dies depends on how quickly you can get here with the ransom."

"Where the hell are you?" said Mikael, his voice bordering on hysterics. "Tell me!"

"The abandoned warehouse near the docks," said Stefan. "Bring $500,000 in a gym bag. Unless you want your little boy to get a bullet in his head, you'd better get down here ASAP, you got me?"

Not giving Mikael a chance to reply, Stefan hung up the phone and Damon nodded, having heard the conversation.

"You did good, Stefan," he said. "Now, we wait until Mikael shows up with the 'ransom' for Kol."

"Yeah, but I've never done anything like that before."

"The first time is always a little scary. I know I felt that way when I first started committing crimes for Klaus," said Damon. "Don't worry, after this, you'll never have to do this again. It was only a one-time deal."

"Thank God," said Stefan. "I'm not like that, Damon. I could never do what I just did."

Damon nodded. "I know you're not. And I never want that for you, or anyone. It's almost over, and you'll go back to the way things were before all this bullshit happened."

Kol, hearing them, spoke up then. "If I have to hear any more of that sweet shit coming from either of you, I'm going to vomit all over myself."

Damon looked at Kol and placed another piece of duct tape over his mouth. "Oh, yeah? Well, let me tell you something, you won't have to hear it, because you're going to be dead as soon as Daddy gets here. Then, you'll spend eternity in the same place I sent Klaus and Rebekah." He saw the look on Kol's face when he mentioned Rebekah. "Yeah, you heard me, you son of a bitch, Rebekah is dead. I killed her before I escaped from her, which is why you weren't able to get a hold of her."

No sooner did Damon finish speaking than the sound of a car pulling up was heard outside. Stefan looked at his brother and said, "Mikael's here."

"That was quick," said Damon. "I've never seen anyone so eager to die before."

Stefan was about to say something in response when Mikael walked into the warehouse and when he saw Damon, he smirked and said, "Well, well, what a surprise this is. Damon, dear boy, I haven't seen you in a long time. You've grown into quite a remarkable man, even better than Niklaus." He then looked at Stefan. "I see you've got yourself a little sidekick of your own. What's your name, son?"

Damon kept his eyes on Mikael as he said, "Don't answer him, Stefan."

"Stefan, eh? Well, I believe there's someone here who'd very much like to see you." He signaled for one of his thugs to come in and brought in what looked like a young woman with a cloth bag over her head. When she was on her knees beside him, Mikael pulled the bag off to reveal...

"Caroline!"

Caroline looked at Stefan, tears streaming down her cheeks. She went to speak, but she had a cloth tied over her mouth. Damon's heart pounded. He didn't know that Mikael was going to have this up his sleeve. He thought they were home free, but now, they had another situation to deal with.

_**Note: I know, I'm evil, but I thought I'd make things interesting. How will our heroes get out of this? Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Freedom isn't Free," Damon and Stefan take Kol to a warehouse near the docks, where Damon grills Kol about why his family is being targeted and Stefan puts in a "ransom call" to Mikael. When Mikael arrives, it is revealed that the Salvatore brothers have a bigger problem on their hands because Mikael has taken Caroline hostage.**_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews so far! You've been great! It's because of your support that I was able to make it to this chapter!**_

_Docks – After Mikael's Arrival..._

Mikael had a grin on his face as he noticed the looks of horror on Stefan and Damon's faces. To him, this was an easy victory. Who'd have guessed that kidnapping someone who worked in the District Attorney's office, who just so happened to be Stefan Salvatore's girlfriend, would be beneficial to him?

"You see, gentlemen," he said. "You're not the only ones with an ace in the hole. You use my son as leverage against me, I use this charming young lady as leverage against you. There's really no possible way that you can win this. Someone is going to make it out of here alive and it sure as hell isn't going to be you."

"Let her go, Mikael," said Damon. "Caroline is innocent, she has nothing to do with this!"

"No?" said Mikael. "That's where you're wrong, my young friend. Miss Forbes here has been part of this game since day one and..."

"That doesn't give you the right to use her in your sick little game," said Stefan. "It's bad enough your bitch of a daughter kidnapped my brother to get revenge on his wife, but you're a fool if you think I'm going to let you get away with this." He pulled out his gun, much to Damon's horror and aimed it at Mikael. "Why did you do it, you son of a bitch?"

"Oh, but I didn't," said Mikael. "I had help."

"Had help?" said Stefan. "What are you talking about?"

Mikael grinned sinisterly and nodded toward the thug standing behind Caroline. The thug nodded back and when he removed his mask, it revealed none other than...

"Tyler?"

Stefan was beyond shocked when Tyler revealed himself. What the hell was Mikael's game? And why did he involve Tyler, one of Elena's friends on the force?

Caroline let out a muffled scream when she saw her ex-boyfriend's face. It was bad enough that she was in this situation, but to find out that Tyler was working for Mikael? This was even worse than when she had caught Tyler and Anna making out.

"I don't get it," said Stefan. "Why would you work for a psychopath like Mikael?"

"He presented me with a business opportunity, which I couldn't pass up," said Tyler. "It may have meant betraying the people I was originally friends with, but hey, at least I'm getting good money. A hell of a lot better than what I was getting when I was working for the Special Victims Unit."

"He's a criminal, Tyler," said Stefan. "Just like Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol."

"Speaking of," said Mikael, interrupting them. "I'd like to offer you a little exchange. I'll give you Caroline for Kol. Then, we can forget this whole thing ever happened and you'll never have to see or hear from us ever again."

Stefan was still confused. This whole thing didn't make any sense to him. Looking at Tyler, he said, "What about the money that was stolen from the bank and hidden in the airport locker?"

"Oh, that was part of the game," said Tyler. "What, you thought this whole thing was a coincidence? This was _planned_, Stefan, all perfectly planned from the beginning. You and your brother were simply pawns, just like Caroline here."

"Does Elena know that you're betraying her?" 

"Elena is too wrapped up in her concern about you, Damon, and her child to know what's going on," said Tyler. "She has no idea that I've been on the opposing team the whole time. For all she knows, I'm helping to catch the bad guys."

Mikael grinned as he listened to this exchange between Stefan and Tyler, looking toward Damon, who was standing by the chair Kol was tied to. "So, Damon, to reiterate what I said before, I'd like to make an exchange. Caroline for Kol."

Damon scoffed. "And what makes you think I'll agree to it, especially after what your family has done to me over the years?" He took out his gun and aimed it at Kol. "Then, after I'm finally free and able to live my life, I have to deal with the same shit again? You made one mistake, Mikael, you threatened my family, and when someone threatens your family, you're supposed to do something about it. Well, here's what I intend to do about Kol."

Before Mikael could protest, Damon pulled the trigger and shot Kol in the head, killing him instantly. With a smirk on his face, Damon then aimed the gun at Mikael.

"Any last words before you join him?"

"Nothing I say will change the situation so you might as well just kill me and be done with it," said Mikael. "That is what you're planning, isn't it? To put me out of my misery so that you and your precious family will live in peace?"

Damon's facial expression didn't change as he said, "You know what? You're right, nothing you say can change what's already happened, so maybe I will send you on a one way trip to the depths of hell, where you'll never bother anyone else ever again. And when see Klaus and Rebekah, tell them I send my regards."

With that, he fired, hitting Mikael in the head and then fired again, hitting him in the chest, making his death even faster. Stefan saw this and aimed his gun at Tyler.

"Your boss is dead, you son of a bitch," he said. "Now, let Caroline go before you meet the same fate."

Tyler didn't even flinch or give a verbal reply. Instead, he took out a gun given to him by Mikael and shot Stefan in the shoulder before running away, leaving Caroline where she was. Damon growled as he saw the traitor run, but decided to let him go, knowing that he'd be caught eventually. Besides, Caroline was more important. Throwing his gun on the floor, he went over to the blonde and untied her, allowing her to remove the gag from her mouth.

Once she was free, she went over to Stefan, embracing him. "You're going to be okay, Stefan. We'll get you to a hospital." She looked at Damon. "That goes for you too, Damon. You probably need medical treatment as well."

"No, I still have to take the stolen money back to the bank."

"Let me handle it," said Caroline. "You two need medical attention."

Damon shook his head and looked at his brother. "Your girlfriend is just as stubborn as my wife, Stefan."

Stefan smiled in spite of the pain he was in. "How's that for irony?"

"Speaking of," said Damon. "I promised Elena that I'd call her. I'll bet she's wondering what's going on."

Caroline nodded. "You can call her from the hospital." She held Stefan firmly in her arms so that he didn't fall, using the former gag as a torniquet to stop the bleeding. "Where's your car?"

"It's outside," said Damon. "I'll take you to it."

Caroline nodded and followed him out to the entrance of the warehouse, where the Viper was parked. She didn't bother asking how he got it, since such a detail wasn't important at the moment. What was important was getting to the hospital.

Once the trio was in the car, Damon gave the keys to Caroline. "Here, you drive."

Nodding, Caroline started the car and they drove away from the docks.

_**Note: Yeah, this chapter was kicking my ass, hence the delay. But, here's Chapter 10 of "Freedom isn't Free." Mikael and Kol are now dead, and Caroline is safe. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Freedom isn't Free," the Salvatore brothers defeat their enemies and save Caroline.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are amazing!**_

_Later on..._

Elena could feel her heart sink as she walked into the hospital. She had gotten a call from Caroline saying that Damon was in the hospital, which made her worried beyond belief. Upon arriving at the reception desk, she asked for the room that her husband was in and when she received the information, Elena went down the hall to Room 109, where she saw Damon sitting on a bed, his wrists bandaged. When he saw her, he smiled in her direction.

"Hey, gorgeous."

Elena returned his smile. "Hey. I got a call from Caroline a little while ago and she told me everything that went on."

Damon nodded. _I'll say this for Caroline, she doesn't waste a second. _"Yeah, about that. I wanted to be the one to call you, but she insisted on it." He sighed, seeing the worried look on her face, his smile fading. "I'm so sorry, angel. You must've thought the worst when you heard her voice on the other end instead of mine."

Elena nodded as well. "I was a bit worried, yes. But, I'm glad you're safe." She approached the bed and hugged him. "Is it really over, Damon? Or can I expect another face from your past popping out from out of nowhere?"

"No, it's over," said Damon. "I ended that nightmare once and for all."

"That's good to know," said Elena. "I don't want our son growing up in a world where he'll run into people like Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, and Mikael." She felt the baby kick her. "And I think he agrees with me."

Damon placed his hand on her belly. "If there's any justice in this world, he'll be safe."

Elena smiled again, but her smile faded as quickly as it had appeared. "I just can't believe Tyler was working for the bad guys the whole time. I honestly thought he was my friend."

"He fooled everyone, Elena, not just you," said Damon. "But, he won't get away with it. The police are looking for him as we speak."

"Not to change the subject, but how's Stefan? Caroline said he was shot during the fight with Mikael and Kol."

"He's in surgery. They took him up to the OR just before you got here," said Damon. "We won't know anything for a while yet. But, if I know my brother, he'll be fine. It'll take more than a bullet to stop a Salvatore, I'll tell you that."

Elena was about to answer him when Elisabetta walked in, carrying a mug with **"GET WELL SOON"** printed on it and containing a small bouquet of flowers. Damon looked at his wife and then at his mother, not really expecting to see her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" she replied. "Damon, that's a silly question to be asking your mother. But, if you must know, I followed Elena here from Atlanta to make sure that she was okay. When she got that phone call from her friend saying that you were in the hospital, I was worried about her, so when she left, I got into my car and followed her."

Damon sighed. He couldn't blame Elisabetta for being concerned, since it was in her nature. "As unexpected as this is, Mom, I'm glad you're here. The doctor said I'm going to be fine. I just had to get stitches for the rope burns on my wrists. Fifteen on each wrist. He even gave me some pain medication for when the anesthesia wore off."

Elisabetta nodded and said, "Where's your brother?"

"Having surgery to remove a bullet from his shoulder," said Damon. "He was taken to the OR just before you guys arrived. The doctor said we'll know in a few hours, but as I told Elena, Stefan is going to make it out of this okay. We Salvatores are strong, and it'll take more than a bullet to slow us down."

Elena smiled and before she could speak, she felt the baby kick her again. "Damn, this little one is really kicking me hard. I know he was worried about Damon, but I didn't think he was that worried."

"Maybe we can get a doctor to see what's going on," said Elisabetta. "It could be nothing, but it couldn't hurt to check." She saw that her daughter-in-law was about to protest and added, "No, Elena, don't argue with me. I know what I'm doing. You stay here, I'll be right back."

With that, she then placed the mug on the table next to the bed and went to find the doctor. When she was gone, Damon lifted Elena's hand and kissed it. "She means well, _amore mia_. As long as we're here, it couldn't hurt to see why the kicks are this intense." He looked at her. "How long have they been occurring?"

"Every hour or so, I think," said Elena. "Why?"

Damon went to answer her, but never got to, because Elisabetta returned a few minutes later, followed by an ultrasound technician, who wheeled in an ultrasound machine. Elena blinked when she saw it, not expecting this at all.

"Elisabetta, I thought you were going to find a doctor?"

"That was my original plan, but I found this young lady and told her about your situation," she replied. "We'll be able to find out the reason the baby's kicking is so intense."

Elena decided not to argue and found a bed that was vacant next to Damon's and carefully climbed up, pulling up her shirt. The technician then brought the machine over and applied the solution to Elena's belly, using the wand soon after. Elena looked at the screen as the technician went about her task, not seeing Damon coming over and taking her hand, Elisabetta following him.

"What's going on in there?" said Damon. "What do you see?"

The technician smiled at him. "Well, it seems that there's more than one baby in your wife's belly."

"More than one?" said Damon. "What does that mean?"

"You're having twins."

Elena blinked again. Twins? _That_ was why the kicks were intense? "But, my doctor told me I was having one baby. How could there be twins in there?"

"It might be because the second baby wasn't noticeable when you had the sonogram," said the technician. "These things happen all the time. In either case, there are two babies in there. Did you want to know the sex of the second baby?"

Elena looked at Damon and Elisabetta and then back at the technician. "Yes."

"It's a girl."

Damon smiled and kissed his wife's cheek. "Elena, sweetheart, that's wonderful news. We're having a son _and _a daughter. You have no idea just how happy I am right now."

Elena tried to hold back her tears at that, but couldn't, just let them fall down her cheeks. Not only was her Damon alive and well, but she also found out that she was carrying not one, but two babies, which made this moment even happier.

_**Note: Yeah, I know ending Chapter 11 on a cliffhanger is evil of me and you're thinking, "What about Caroline and Stefan?" Don't worry, guys, I'll cover all that next chapter. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Freedom isn't Free," Elena reunites with Damon in the hospital and it is discovered that she's carrying twins instead of just one baby.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**_

_Stefan's Room – That Same Moment..._

Stefan groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. As his vision cleared, he saw that he was in the hospital and a quick look told him that he had a bandage on his shoulder, which meant that he had gotten seriously hurt. He took another look and saw Caroline sitting next to his bed, fast asleep in her chair. Poor thing, she must've dozed off while watching him. Smiling, he carefully, lifted her hand and squeezed it.

"Hey, beautiful. Rise and shine."

Caroline woke up and saw Stefan's green eyes looking into her blue ones with love, a smile on his face. Relieved that he was finally awake, she smiled as well and gently hugged him, mindful of the bandage on his shoulder.

Pulling back, she said, "You have no idea how grateful I am for what you and Damon did for me."

"Well, I couldn't let the bad guys get away with wanting to use my girl as leverage, right?" said Stefan. "You mean the world to me, Caroline, and I never want to lose you, ever."

"You won't, baby," said Caroline. "I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

"Marry me."

Caroline blinked. "What did you say?"

"Marry me, Caroline," said Stefan. "I want to spend my life with you."

"It's a little soon, don't you think?" said Caroline. "We've only been dating for three months."

"I don't care," said Stefan. "Caroline, I love you. There's no one else I'd rather be with than you. You've come to mean more to me than anything else these last three months. I know you think I'm doing this because of what happened today, but I'm not. I'm doing this out of my undying love and devotion for you. Damon and Elena didn't know each other that long and they got married."

"I love you too, Stefan, I really do," said Caroline. "Seriously, though, I think we should wait before get married."

Stefan was about to answer her when a knock was heard on the doorframe. Looking in the direction of the sound, Stefan and Caroline saw Elisabetta standing there, a big smile on her face. Not sure what this was about, Stefan scowled at his mother.

"What's with the smile, Mom?"

"Oh, I'm smiling for two reasons," she replied. "One is that both of my darling sons are alive, which is a big relief for me."

"And the other?"

"I just found out that I'm going to be the grandmother of twins," said Elisabetta. "Elena had another ultrasound to find out why the kicking was so intense, and it turned out that she wasn't carrying one baby, she was carrying two and she didn't know it."

"Twins?" said Stefan. "Shit, that is big news. I'll bet Damon must be thrilled."

"Not thrilled exactly. More like ecstatic."

Stefan then saw Damon standing by the doorframe as well, Elena at his side, gently holding his arm. Caroline smiled at them, relieved that her friend and her husband were together again after the ordeal that they went through today.

"Congrats on the twins, you two," she said. "Guess this means that we'll have to get another crib, since there's only one in the nursery."

"You're right," said Elena. "I doubt that there will be room for two babies in the same crib." She nodded toward Stefan. "I see that Stefan is awake."

"I am," said Stefan, answering the question for Caroline. "I doubt I'll be able to hold a gun until I'm completely healed. Of course, I don't think I'll have the need for a gun since our enemies have been defeated and we don't have to worry about our happiness being disrupted again." He sighed, looking at Caroline. "I had hoped to have some more good news when you guys walked in."

"More good news?" said Elisabetta. "Like what, baby?"

"I was hoping that Caroline and I would've been engaged," said Stefan. "But, I think I jumped the gun by proposing to her. We've only been dating for three months and we barely even know each other. I thought that since Damon and Elena got engaged after a short time together that I'd have the same luck, but I was wrong." 

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He looked at Caroline. "Could it have something to do with what happened today?"

"It has everything to do with it," said Stefan. "I could've lost her, and I didn't want to take the chance of that happening again, so I wanted to ask her to marry me. That way, we'd always be together."

Caroline looked at Stefan. She could hear the sincerity in his voice and although she had turned him down because they had only known each other a short time, she told herself to reconsider, since they could learn more about each other during the course of their marriage, which Damon and Elena were no doubt doing.

"Stefan?"

Stefan looked at her. "Yes?"

"I thought about your proposal," she replied. "And I decided that although we've known each other a short time, we could learn more about each other after we get married, like Damon and Elena are doing." She sighed. "In other words, yes, Stefan Salvatore, I will marry you."

Stefan smiled and kissed her. "I love you, Caroline. I promise you, you're making the right choice. I'll make you the happiest woman on Earth."

Elisabetta smiled as well. Now she had something else to be happy about. First, Damon and Elena were going to have twins, and now, Stefan and Caroline were engaged. This was turning out to be the best day of her life.

"Oh, this is the best thing any mother could ask for," she said. "Both of my boys are happy, and for different reasons."

Elena smiled at her mother-in-law. "I'll bet you didn't expect this when you got up this morning, right?"

"Definitely not," said Elisabetta. "But, I'm happy regardless. Guess this means that I'll have to plan not only a baby shower for you, since the twins are going to be here before we know it, but also an engagement party for Stefan and Caroline."

Of course, Caroline and Stefan didn't hear her, they were too busy basking in the glow of their happiness.

_**Note: Better late than never, eh? Anyway, I thought I'd treat you guys to an update to "Freedom isn't Free." Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Freedom isn't Free," Stefan wakes up from the anesthesia and is reunited with Caroline, and attempts to propose to her, which isn't met with success. However, when the family is gathered, she changes her mind and accepts his proposal.**_

_**Thank you for your wonderful reviews so far! You're awesome!**_

_Damon & Elena's House – 4 Months Later..._

Damon smiled as he looked at the cribs in the nursery. The room had been painted blue on one side for the boy and pink on the other side for the girl. It had been Elisabetta's idea, of course, but Damon had indulged his mother, since she was not only getting twin grandchildren, but she was also getting a daughter-in-law now that Stefan and Caroline were getting married soon. Damon was happy for his brother, because he was finally going to have the family he had only dreamed of during the time he spent as Klaus' prisoner/partner.

"Enjoying the quiet while you can, Daddy?"

Damon was startled out of his reverie and turned to see Elena standing there, her hand gently rubbing her belly, which looked like it was about ready to pop at any given moment. He smiled again at just how beautiful she looked.

"Yeah, and also imaging how cute the babies will look in their cribs."

"You won't have to imagine much longer, because they'll be here before we know it," said Elena. "As much as I'm looking forward to holding them in my arms, I'm going to miss having them in my belly. Funny how I originally thought I was having just one baby at first, but then, I found out I was carrying twins the whole time."

Damon nodded. "True, but I'm still looking forward to being a father." He approached her and carefully hugged her, kissing her belly before kissing her cheek. "I'm going to be a better father to these little ones than my father was to me."

"I know you are," said Elena. "These babies are going to love you just as much as I do." She kissed him softly. "Damon, I..."

She never got to finish because she then felt a sharp kick in her belly. "Shit, I think my water just broke!"

"Now?" said Damon. "But, the doctor said we have another week."

"Tell that to the children," said Elena. "Damon, call your mother. Tell her that we'll be meeting her at the hospital. Call Stefan and Caroline too, let them know what's going on."

Damon nodded. Quickly, he took out his cell phone and dialed his mother's number, waiting patiently as it rang. After the third ring, he heard her pick up on her end. "Damon?"

"Mom, it's time," he said. "Elena went into labor a few minutes ago and I'm going to take her to hospital. Once I hang up with you, I'm going to call Stefan and Caroline."

"You'll do no such thing, Damon," said Elisabetta. "_I'll_ call them, you just focus on getting your wife to the hospital."

She hung up before Damon could protest. However, he knew she had a point. Elena was more important at the moment. Grabbing the suitcase that he had packed well in advance so that he didn't have to rush, he escorted Elena out of the house and into the car, placing the suitcase in the back before getting in the driver's side, starting the engine and driving off toward the hospital.

By this time, Elena was starting to feel some contractions coming on and immediately launched into some breathing she had learned when she and Damon attended Lamaze class last month. Damon gently placed his hand on hers, breathing with her as he kept his eyes on the road. While this was a surprise, the good thing was that soon, they would be meeting their children.

_Later..._

Damon arrived at the hospital and escorted Elena inside, seeing the sweat that was beginning to cascade down her face from the pain she was in. Kissing her forehead, he escorted her over to the desk.

"My wife went into labor about an hour ago."

The nurse signaled for an orderly to bring a wheelchair for Elena. "Your mother already called, Mr. Salvatore. We've got everything ready for your wife."

Damon blinked at that. Shit, was there nothing his mother hadn't already done for them? _Guess she really is looking forward to being a grandmother,_ he thought. _In either case, I'm glad that we have her around to make sure everything is taken care of._

The orderly brought the wheelchair over and Damon helped him place Elena in it, kissing her gently. "I'll come see you once they've got you settled. I'm just going to wait for Stefan and Caroline. Knowing Mom, she wasted no time in calling them before she called the hospital."

Elena said nothing, just nodded and let the orderly wheel her to a room. Damon watched her go and went to wait for Stefan and Caroline to show up. He wanted to call Elisabetta, but he was sure that she had already left and was on her way. No sooner did he get to the waiting area than his brother and future sister-in-law arrived.

"We came as soon as we got Mom's call," said Stefan. "No way in hell we're going to miss this."

Damon smiled. "Yeah, and neither am I. Then again, I have no choice, seeing as how I'm the father."

Stefan nodded and smiled as well. It was here that Damon noticed that something was rather fishy going on and didn't hesitate to speak. "Stefan, is there something you want to tell me? You've got a rather goofy grin on your face."

Stefan laughed nervously and looked at Caroline. "Should we tell him?"

"Yes, brother, tell me," said Damon. "What's going on?"

"Well," said Caroline, answering the question for Stefan. "It would seem that your mother isn't just going to get grandchildren from you and Elena. She's also going to get grandchildren from us as well." She saw the confused look on his face. "I'm pregnant, Damon."

"You're pregnant?" said Damon. "How long have you known?"

That's when Stefan spoke up. "About four months. You see, Caroline and I sort of celebrated our engagement shortly after I got home from the hospital. One thing led to another and...well, I think you can pretty guess what happened as a result."

"We wanted to tell you sooner, but we didn't want to upstage you and Elena," said Caroline. "You two had just reunited after your ordeal and the timing just wasn't right."

"And you think that the timing is right now?" said Damon. "Elena is about to give birth to _twins_, for crying out loud. I hardly think that announcing that you're pregnant now is the best thing." He sighed. "Regardless of the circumstances, I'm happy for you. You're not only getting married, but you're also having a blessed event, and congratulations are in order." Curiously, he added, "Does _Mom_ know?"

"We haven't told her yet," said Stefan. "The only ones we've told were you and Caroline's mother."

Damon said nothing, just nodded and went to see if Elena was settled yet. He found her in a hospital gown and sitting in the bed. He didn't know why, but he thought she looked exquisite that way.

"There's my angel," he said. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Elena shook her head. "No, I'm okay for now." She smiled at him. "Are Stefan and Caroline here yet?"

Damon grabbed a chair and sat by her bed, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "They just got here. Mom called them as soon as I hung up with her." He sighed. "As for Mom herself, no doubt she'll be here shortly, provided there's no traffic from here to Atlanta."

Elena then noticed that her husband was a little tense. "Damon, are you okay?"

"I'd be lying if I said yes, so I won't," said Damon. "I just found out from Stefan that Caroline is pregnant."

"What?" said Elena. "When did that happen?"

"According to Stefan, they got busy after he got home from the hospital."

Elena blinked as she listened to what Damon was telling her. She knew that Stefan and Caroline didn't want to be apart from each other given what happened four months ago, but to get down and dirty soon after he was released from the hospital?

"Shit, this is big news," she said. "What I don't get is why they waited until now to tell us."

Damon squeezed her hand. "They didn't want to upstage us. I mean, you're about to have twins, and Caroline felt that her news would take away the joy that we're about to have."

Elena was about to answer him when she felt another wave of pain hit her. "Damon, I think this might be it."

Damon saw the doctors coming into the room at that moment and looked at her, keeping her hand in his. "Just relax and keep breathing. We'll be meeting our son and daughter before we know. And I'll be right here with you."

Elena forced a smile. Truth be told, she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to do this without Damon here with her. The nurses placed her legs onto the stirrups just as the doctor got into position in front of her.

"Okay, Elena," he said. "The second you feel a contraction, I want you to push really hard for me."

Elena nodded and as soon as she felt a contraction, she pushed as hard as she could, screaming out as she pushed. The doctor saw the first baby's head pop out and smiled. "You're doing great, Elena. I see the first baby's head. Just keep pushing and you'll have the baby out in no time."

The sweat cascaded down Elena's face as she nodded again and when another contraction hit, she pushed just as hard as the first time. Damon winced as he felt her squeeze his hand. Of course, he'd take all the pain in the world for his wife, he loved her that much.

As she continued to push, she heard the doctor say, "Keep pushing, Elena. The first baby is almost out. Just one more big push."

Without fail, Elena pushed as hard as she could and then, she heard the first cries of the first baby, a boy, the one she knew about. Damon smiled when he saw his son and then gently kissed Elena's forehead, not giving a shit if it was sweaty.

"You did great, _amore mia_," he said. "Our son is here. He's so gorgeous."

Elena smiled and panted. "Just like his daddy."

Once the baby was weighed and cleaned off, he was brought over to Elena, who struggled to keep from crying herself as she kissed him hello. "Hello, my angel boy. Mommy and Daddy are so happy to finally meet you."

Damon kissed his son as well. "So, what are we going to name this little man?"

Elena mused on that for a moment and said, "I think I know what to name him. Christian. Christian Damon Salvatore."

"That's a great name," said Damon. "It's strong, important, and it's just as handsome as our little boy is."

Elena smiled and before she could answer him, she felt another wave of pain as the second baby was making its way out. The doctor got into position and just as he was about to assist in the delivery, he noticed that something wasn't right. The second baby wasn't coming out headfirst, it was coming out feet first.

He looked at Elena and said, "The second baby is coming out feet first, unlike the first one. I'll have to go in and shift it manually. If we continue to let the baby come out the way it is now, there's a good chance that it won't end well."

Elena looked at Damon and then back at the doctor. "Do what you have to do then."

"All right," said the doctor. "Now, you're going to feel a little pressure, so just stay still for me, okay?"

Elena nodded and stayed perfectly still as the doctor reached in and turned the baby around so that it could come out the way the first did. While she couldn't understand why the second baby had done that, the good thing was that it was caught before things went any further. When he was done, the doctor got ready to catch the baby as it came out the right way this time.

Feeling a massive contraction, Elena pushed harder than she ever pushed in her life. The doctor saw the head and the arm come out at once. "Keep going, Elena. You're almost done. Just one more push and you'll have your second baby."

"Oh God, it hurts so much," said Elena. "I...I don't think I can do this anymore."

Damon heard what she said and was quick to jump in with the pep talk. "Elena, listen to me. I know it hurts, but you can't give up now. You're so close." He used his free hand to brush her sweaty face. "I have faith in you. You can do this."

Elena wanted to protest further, but decided against it, mostly because she knew he was right. She nodded and then pushed really hard, hearing the first cries of the second baby, the girl she found out about four months earlier. Damon smiled as he caught sight of his daughter.

"She's beautiful, just like her mommy."

Elena panted and smiled. "And I think I know a good name for her. Anastasia Rose Salvatore."

"That's a beautiful name," said Damon. "I like it." Curiously, he added, "By any chance, love, did you get the idea for these names from a particular book you were reading before you went into labor?"

Elena laughed nervously. "Maybe. But, you've got to admit, the names do suit our children, so it doesn't matter where the names came from."

"I guess so," said Damon. "And as I said, they're fine names."

The nurse then brought little Anastasia over to her mother, and Damon held Christian. As they held their children safely in their arms, Damon and Elena considered themselves the happiest pair in the whole hospital. After all the bad stuff they encountered, it was good to know that their lives were finally taking a turn for the better.

_**Note: Big update, huh? And, in case you're curious, the inspiration for the twins' name came from **_**Fifty Shades of Grey.**_** Stay tuned! I might do a sequel to this, but I'm not sure. Depends on how I feel after I do the next chapter.**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Freedom isn't Free," Elena gives birth to the twins, which she names Christian and Anastasia, and it is discovered that Caroline is pregnant with Stefan's child.**_

_**Thank you so much for your support with this story! It is fans like you that make a story like this worth writing. No spoilers, except the action takes place ten years later. **_

_Damon & Elena's House – 10 Years Later..._

There was definitely a cause for celebration as the twins' tenth birthday was in full swing. Granted, this was just a family party, because Christian and Anastasia would celebrate it with their friends at a later date, but it was what they had all agreed on. Elena almost couldn't believe just how fast ten years had flown by. It seemed like only yesterday that she and Damon brought them home from the hospital and now, they were ten years old and growing up fast. God, how she wished she could just freeze frame this moment and keep them as children forever. Of course, she knew that she couldn't do that and that's what stung the worst.

"God, Damon, I can't believe our children are growing up so fast," she said as she put the candles on the cake. "It seems like I just gave birth to them and now they're no longer the little babies that I held in my arms ten years ago."

Damon nodded. "I know, I feel the same way. The thing I'm not going to like is when Anastasia starts dating. Can you begin to imagine how many boys are going to show up on our door wanting to take her out? That's a scary thought."

"Please, I don't want to think about that right now," said Elena. "It's bad enough that they're ten years old. I don't want to think about when they're teenagers, even though that will happen sooner than we think." She put the last candle on and sighed. "Of course, when they are teenagers, I'm hoping that they won't rebel against us."

Damon smiled and went over to his wife, hugging her to them. "We'll take it one day at a time and see what happens." He kissed her softly. "Come on, let's get these candles lit and bring the cake out before the natives start to get restless."

Elena nodded and returned his kiss before lighting each candle. The cake was a chocolate layer cake with ballerinas on one side for Anastasia and football on the other side for Christian. Once the candles were lit, Damon lifted the cake and Elena turned off the lights.

"Okay, everyone," she said as they walked into the living room. "Time to sing Happy Birthday to our guests of honor."

Stefan, Caroline, Elisabetta, and Cora, the twins' nine-year-old cousin, all joined in singing "Happy Birthday" as Christian and Anastasia looked at the cake that was being set before them. Once the singing was done, both children blew out the candles as everyone applauded. Elena smiled as she took a picture of them to commemorate the occasion.

As the cake was being cut, Caroline noticed a report on the news. "Guys, look at this. They're talking about this murder that took place the other day."

"I know, Elena and I are working that case." Damon was now a detective and he and Elena worked cases like this one. "The suspect we're looking for is a guy that apparently goes only by Silas. No one knows what he looks like, not even his victims."

"No one?" said Caroline. "So, how are you going to stop him? Especially before he kills again?"

"Elena."

"You're going to stop him using Elena?"

"No, there's someone Elena knows that can help us with Silas," said Damon. "Someone that she has never told anyone about, not even me. Her twin sister, Katherine. Katherine is serving a life sentence in a woman's prison and Elena promised that she'd help get her a reduced sentence, possibly even early parole, if she did us a favor. To be honest, I think it's risky, especially we don't know if Katherine is going to double cross us once she gets what she wants."

"Does _Elena_ trust her?" said Caroline. "I mean, her sister is a convicted murderer. What's to stop her from helping Silas once you catch him?"

"No, I _don't_ trust her," said Elena, having heard what they were talking about. "In fact, I'm already regretting reaching out to her, given how much she hates me for putting her away." She sighed. "But, for right now, she's our only hope of stopping Silas."

Caroline nodded and was about to answer when Cora came over to her and said, "Mom, hurry up, Christian and Ana are opening up their presents."

"I'll be right there, sweetie," said Caroline. "I'm just talking to Uncle Damon and Aunt Elena about something. Go see if Daddy and Grandma need help with the paper, okay?"

Cora nodded and went to see if Stefan and Elisabetta needed any help with the bag they were putting the leftover wrapping paper in. Caroline excused herself and joined them by Christian and Anastasia. Once Caroline was gone, Elena looked at Damon.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she said. "Silas is making a mockery of us every day that he's able to wander around and find another victim. We can't let him win. We've defeated Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, and Mikael, but Silas is proving to be a lot more formidable than all four of those assholes combined."

"I know, I don't like it any more than you do," said Damon. "I just hope Katherine lets go of the grudge she has against you long enough for us to finally close this case."

Elena nodded and went over to her husband, hugging him again, depending on him to be her rock and give her the strength to weather the storm that was brewing around them.

**~ FIN**

_**Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the story. I've decided to do a sequel to "Freedom isn't Free," which I'd like to call "Hunter's Moon.," and it takes place around the same time as the ending of this story. **_

_**That being said, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the sequel!**_


End file.
